In designing a vehicle's exterior including the lamps, it has long been the practice with the initial non-lighted vehicle models to nevertheless fabricate all the lamps after the manner of a working lamp in order to present the intended appearance. This process may require as much as several hundred hours of just modeling time alone to produce mockups of all the various vehicle lamps to be simulated such as headlamps, taillamps, brake lamps, parking lamps, backup lamps and cornering lamps. And then there is the time and cost of fabricating such mockups which typically are formed by casting.